


Dirty Pictures and Crotchless Panties

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Pictures, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Phone Sex, Sexting, Steggy - Freeform, Steve and Peggy are so not virgins here, Steve's confident, They bang all the time, crotchless panties, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Kinktober 2020 Day 1:Dirty talking/sexting/phone sex: StevePeggyThey’ve been getting more comfortable with technology + one another and have started to send dirty texts back and forth, trying to get the other to break their facade first. This does result in a quickie, closet sex.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952485
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Dirty Pictures and Crotchless Panties

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is weird because of how I said I would submit it all under one chapter but this is easier for my ADHD brain.

_ ETA? PC _

_ Two hours and thirty-nine minutes. SR _

_ Too damn long, Rogers. PC _ _   
_ _ You’ve been away as it is for three weeks. Do you expect to keep a lady waiting? PC _

_ Not particularly, no. That’s not my objective goal to keep you waiting but what was it that you said? Distance makes the heart fonder or some poetic bullshit like that. SR _ _   
_ _ I missed you too but since you’ve forbidden me to fly the plane, it’s on auto-pilot while Sam naps. SR _

_ I hate you. PC _ _   
_ _ And yes I forbid you for flying the damn plane, the last time you were behind the controls you decided to swim in the Arctic. I do not enjoy the cold enough to search for you a second time. PC _

_ I love you too. SR _

_ And to think I put on your favorite lingerie for this morning, thinking you’d be here on time for once. PC _ _   
_ _ To keep a lady waiting is shameful enough, but to keep a lady whose dolled up just for her husband is just downright rude. PC _

_ I have no idea what you’re talking about. My favorite lingerie? I”m afraid you’re gonna have to send a photo or two, Pegs. Refresh my memory. I’ve gotten hit pretty hard several times in the head. SR _

_ Cheeky. Did they knock some sense into you? PC _   
  


Steve barely is able to bite back the groan, his teeth digging into the worn leather of his gloves when her photo comes through. He’s lucky Sam is such a deep sleeper when he’s this exhausted or he would have to explain why he’s all flushed and why in the hell there’s a tent in his pants. Not that Steve was going to explain that his wife just sent him some of the most scandalous photos he’s ever seen.

_ Christ, Pegs. You trying to give your guy a heart attack here? SR _

_ You have the serum, you will be fine. PC _ _   
_ _ Look at what you’ve done to me. PC _

_ I fail to see how this is my fault, but I do enjoy the view. Maybe you can tell me more when I’m between your legs in a few hours. We won’t even have to leave the office, Agent. SR _

_ Scandalous. Since when did you get so bold and brave? PC _

_ A few years on ice does the mind good. SR _

He wasn’t going to make it to Washington if Peggy kept up at this rate. His cock was aching in his uniform pants, throbbing with every small movement he made. He had to already readjust himself three times just because the fabric was rubbing in the right manner against him. He hadn’t touched himself this entire time and damn it he was sensitive. Peggy would not let him live it down if he came in his pants like some teenager.

Or the younger, skinnier version of himself at Camp Lehigh. 

He could just pray this goddamn plane hurried the hell up before he did bust one in his pants. 

_ Captain? You’re not asleep on me, are you Steve? I would be a little disappointed if you were. PC _ _   
_ _ I’ll meet you at the loading docks. HQ is empty. PC _

That was Peggy’s way of saying they didn’t have to take the long, strenuous journey back to her office. Good, because Steve was ready just about to rail her over the goddamn banister, and at this point, he might. 

He didn’t bother replying and Sam has learned to get out of his way when he’s coming home on long missions too. He did pause just enough to make sure his buddy was okay and given that slight lean of his head and charming, toothy grin, Steve figured he was. Good, because there was Peggy in all her glory.

She’d chosen the perfect dress too. A short, red cocktail dress that mirrored the one she wore so many years ago in a stuffy, crowded bar, promising a dance with the right partner. This one was backless and made of shimmering material that flowed around her knees like water. He loved the feel of this material against his body and she knew that well. This close, he could see her flushed skin and  _ smell  _ her. She’s been edging herself on. 

Damn it she knew how to drive him wild, but he knew how to play that game too.

_ “Peggy.”  _

Her name falls from his lips in a soft whisper, a blessing that they made it home safe. That he’s always grateful to be able to come home to her. She barely gets to speak his name before he’s scooping her in her arms like it’s V-day and tilting her down for a long kiss that makes the other agents mysteriously find someone else to do.

Peggy is all flush as she’s tilted back to her feet, clearing her throat. Her hand lays on Steve’s chest, nails digging into his uniform. He knows that look twinkling in those chocolate brown eyes. They won’t make it back to her office. “Are you hurt?”

The question is sharp, cutting through the fog that their arousal has forced into his brain. He shakes his head left to right with an almost stern look. “Not my blood,” he says which isn’t equally as concerning. “It’s the other guys.”

That seems to be the right words, because next thing Steve knows he’s being pushed into what looks like it used to be a side office, now turned storage. He grunts as his back hit a brick wall and she kicks the door shut, no light filtering in, but the serums enough to see her by. His hands pull her by her waist towards him and kiss her harshly. Desperate. Needy. He  _ needs  _ her just as much as she needs him. 

She moans against his lips, arms around his neck and Steve wastes no time in hoisting her up, hands on the back of her thighs. His hands are still padded by the gloves, fingers free to dig his nails into her soft skin. This close, he can smell her again. Sweet. Floral, with just a hint of the old perfume she wore during the war. It’s enough to drive him mad. 

Steve knows, in turn, he smells just the opposite, sweat, blood, grime, but Peggy doesn’t seem to mind as she pulls on his hair when his three weeks’ worth of stubble rub against her neck, his lips kissing that sensitive spot just under her jawline. It makes her weak every single time.

_ “Steve.”  _ The name is a whispered prayer, he knows that tone by now and it makes him grin as he pulls his lips away from her neck and presses their forehead together. “Darling, please. I’ve waited long enough. We can make love later tonight but right now, I need you inside of me before I take it.”

Steve’s chuckle is cut off by her teeth sinking into his neck and he doesn’t even bother to cut back on the loud, stuttering moan. “Take it? Doll, I would willingly give you it.” His hands are working as fast as they can, having pressed her against the wall by his chest. One supports her underside with her legs around his waist, the other is attempting to undo the tactical belt and pants, shimmying his hips until them and his boxers are around his ankles. 

He hisses at the feel of the cold air against his cock, causing it to throb. “You kept me on edge all damn flight,” he curses, biting into her collarbone to leave a mark that would ebb away in an hour. “I almost came three times, so if I don’t last long, it’s on you.”

“A consequence I will take willingly given your recovery rate.”

All Steve does is answer in a growl, lining himself up and thrusting his hips inside. No teasing, no preparing, just thrusting his hips home and right to her core. Right where he belongs.

Peggy’s moan is music to his ears but he can’t hear them. Not with the blood pounding in his. She’s tight, too goddamn tight around him and warm. He never wants to pull out. He wants to live in Agent Carter’s pussy and have her ride his cock all day long. He wasn’t lying when he said he’d willingly give her what she wants.

“Move, soldier,” Peggy orders, cutting through his thoughts. He’s big, bigger than she always remembers. She should’ve stretched because there would be no time for Steve or her to be patient enough but no, Peggy likes the burn, the stretch. She likes when he sits, buried inside of her, feeling her, their breathing ragged, but she needs friction and she needs it now.

Steve obeys instantly, pulling back so just his thick head is inside of her before slamming home. She’s sure the thumping can be heard on other side of the wall, but she doesn’t care. If they bring a wall down in SHIELD HQ because of their fucking, then that’s just going in the record books. 

Peggy’s head rolls to the side, exposing a pale neck for biting, her moans echoing and vibrating his chest. Steve’s own are mixed into hers, now muffled as he sinks his teeth into her skin. He sets a hard pace, not brutal, just hard. Solid thrusts that shake her entire frame. Her tits caught between them shaking, his balls throbbing and aching with each movement. 

Underneath the wild fucking, Peggy knows he’s still Steve. He wouldn’t hurt her, some part of his acts, no matter how feral would still care. She just wants him to let go. He’s been away for far too long. He’s been so cautious, on edge. He just needs to let go. 

Grabbing him by the hair, Peggy redirects his lips to hers and she kisses him. Gasping and moaning in between, Steve drinking them down. “Tell me more,” he groans, shifting her just ever so slightly so he’s brushing that spot inside of her that’s making her bones turn to jelly. “Tell me more of what you’re going to do if I don’t give it to you.”

That’s new, but Steve’s always been turned on by her dirty talking, except now he doesn’t blush like a saint. He gives and takes. “I think you can figure it out on-on your own,” she whimpers as he bites her jawline,  _ “Christ.  _ You know what I would’ve done, Steven? I would’ve dragged you straight to my office and tied you to that chair. You know how good I am with my knots and I”m sure you wouldn’t have fought me either. I would’ve used the cock ring Natalia gave us so you’re on edge for hours and use your cock for my pleasure. Riding you until I am spent and done and then if I feel like it, you might be able to cum. Depends how good you are to me.”

Steve whimpers, he feels it past his lips, his eyes wide despite she can’t see them. He can see her, reading her face, tasting her sweat on his tongue as he drags it across the underside of her jaw. She means it and given how her walls tighten around him and how she’s breathing heavily, she wants it too. 

“Or,” she continues before he could speak. “I would take you to bed, yes darling  _ all  _ the way home. Force you to ride home with your pants tents. Tie you to the bed so you can’t leave and use your cock for hours on end, let you cum. No cock ring, nothing restricting. Riding you over and over again, until I’m bloated with your cum and you have no say as to when we’d stop or what hole.”

That’s it for him. That’s the peak. And damn this woman to hell, this beautiful, spiteful, amazing woman that he called his wife. Damn her. She was dragging him to hell and he was going willingly. 

_ “I-want-you-”  _ The words are breathed heavily between gasps, his mouth crushing against hers again. There’s a new purpose between his thrusts. One hand snakes between them and brushes his calloused thumb against her clit.

Peggy gives in first. Her body is tense and her eyes squeezed shut, her walls restricting around his cock. He almost can’t move but Steve does. He doesn’t stop. His thumb rubs at her clit nonstop, changing direction. His thrusts are more erratic, hitting that one spot over and over and over again. He doesn’t stop until she’s screaming his name like he’s the devil and damn it if he’s not going to brand her as his.

“There we go, there we go,” Steve whispers, pulling his hand away to wrap both arms around her and pull her close, hearing her hitched breathing.

He fucks her through her orgasm, feeling his own balls tightening and the familiar burn in his lower gut. He’s only pushed over the edge when she grabs at his face and shoves her tongue into his mouth. He gasps like he’s 23 and kissing for the first time against her red, soft lips. His body stutters and seizes, his arms tighten around her until she’s crushed and gasping and they’re both shivering.

All at once, his body releases and spills inside of her, feeling his knees start to buckle and she’s leading him to a chair she saw earlier in here. Steve grabs at his phone, the screen lighting up as he tosses it onto the table beside him, head laid back over the old, padded chair.

It smells like sweat and mothballs in here. He’s overdue for a shower but this reunion between them couldn’t have been better. 

“I love you, darling,” Steve whispers, pressing a soft kiss on her lips and cradling her head to his shoulder. “But you deserve this for those damned photos.”

“Shut up,” she grumbled, sated for now and utterly exhausted. There will be a mess to clean up and the ride home will be awkwardly sat but a shower waits for them. “You love those photos, don’t lie to me.”

Steve chuckles as he kisses her again, his hand brushing over his phone to bring the screen to life as he does.

A photo sits on his screen. Peggy sits in her office chair, legs tucked underneath her. Her curls are spilled out over her shoulders, her lips painted her normal red. Steve doesn’t know where she’s found the outfit but damn he’s glad she did. The stockings and garter belt are a nice touch, as is the push-up bra, but his favorite thing has to be the crotchless panties, where he’s currently buried his cock home. 

**Author's Note:**

> That poor wall in HQ, they're gonna need to repave it and Peggy's gonna need a new dress when Steve pulls out. That's three weeks of build-up from a super soldier.


End file.
